Kung Fu Panda 3: My Version
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: As Po and Tigress prepare to wed they are faced with many challenges. A terrible vision from the soothesay, their past coming back to them, and an old enemy who wants one of them dead and Po and Tigress will protect each other from harm. But can their love overcome death itself? Find Out and please review seguel to Kung Fu Panda 2: My Version
1. The Tale of Tigress and Po

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Kung Fu Panda 3: My Version

Chapter 1: Tale of Tigress and Po

One a dark full moon night two hooded figures in red robes were running through the woods. "Hurry Sierra just a few more paces", said the male figure in a soft voice.

"Leo are you sure we have to do this?" the female voice asked in a fearful tone.

"There is no other way do you him to get his paws on her", Leo asked referring to the small bundle Sierra held in her arms.

"No one shall harm my child", Sierra said firmly as they continued running. They came to an orphanage and Sierra walking up to the steps gently held her sleeping baby. Tears fell from her face as she did the hardest thing she would ever do. Give her child away in order to keep her safe. Her silver blue eyes looked into Leo's brown eyes. "You promise once we lose him we will come back for her" she said firmly holding her child closer to her heart.

"I give you my word sister that once we lose him for good we will come back for her", Leo vowed crossing his heart.

"I can't please can we take her with us", Sierra begged as tears flooded down her face.

"If we do he will find her and kill her then she has no chance of a life", Leo said taking his sister by the shoulders. Sierra glanced at her child again seeing her beautiful baby girl sleeping peacefully, her greatest treasure unaware of the dangers that were after her. With a heavy heart she walked closer to the steps and knelt down. "I love you baby girl and I swear I will find you again. Know this your mother loves you and I will always be watching over you even when I am not there in person I will always be there in spirit never forget that", Sierra said softly and gently kissed her daughters forehead. Leo took the baby and smiled at his niece.

"Be brave little one you may be given a hard life. But you come from very strong people and you will survive. We love you and hopefully we will soon see you again sweetie. Until then be safe and always be strong good bye little one", Leo said shedding a small tear. He kissed her forehead and gently placed her on the steps swaddled in a bundle. Sierra knocked on the orphanage door and they walked away. It began to rain and the little tiger cub opened her golden eyes to see a pair of shadowy figures in red robes walking away. She began to cry and soon a caregiver answered and not at all shocked to see another baby abandoned on the doorstep. Took the crying child inside and the two figures soon were gone. They ran farther away from the orphanage so he would never find the baby. Soon they were a miles away until they came to a dark tall figure wearing a black cloak. Leo and Sierra both exchanged frightened looks as they said together", Tyrone".

"Where is the child?" Tyrone asked his voice holding no emotion.

"Tyrone please don't do this", Sierra begged but Tyrone would not give up.

Leo grabbing his sword got in front of Sierra and yelled", Run Sierra I will fight him off!" He lunged at Tyrone with full force but Tyrone as fast as lightening had his sword out and stuck it straight through Leo's chest. Sierra let out an ear curling scream as Leo dropped dead to the ground.

Tyrone pointed his bloody sword at her and said", Where is the child?"

"I will never tell you!" Sierra yelled at her once former love and husband. Tyrone used to be so kind and gentle now he is heartless and cruel. "She is your child Tyrone why do you wish to kill her?" Sierra asked hoping to reach her love.

"She is weakness as are you now tell me where she is or I will slit your throat", Tyrone hissed.

"I will save you the trouble", Sierra said softly. Taking her dagger from her waist she held it to her throat and said "You will never harm my child". Then cut her throat as blood poured from her body. With her dying breath she gazed into Tyrone's eyes and said", She has your eyes. Then her eyes closed forever and Tyrone put away his sword and walked away. Not even shedding a tear over his dead wife and her dead brother. Or over losing his child and as he walked away he vowed to find and kill the baby so, he would have no weakness. The baby safely in the orphanage unaware of the threat on her life grew. She was very strong and was an outcast among the other children. Called a monster for her claws and strength, kept locked away for even the caregivers were frightened of her. Till one day Shifu, a red panda with gray fur came to the orphanage and trained the tiger cub to control her strength and soon she did. Shifu adopted her and her name was Tigress, but even though Shifu adopted her, he never gave her much love. Yet, she was given love and friendship in the form of a chubby lovable panda. Together they formed a strong friendship as young Tigress trained to be a Kung Fu Master and Po, the panda was the son of a noodle maker. Having each other's backs and catching each other's tears as the years went by. They were like two bodies with the same soul for whenever the other was apart from the other. It was like part of them was missing until they saw each other again. When the Dragon Warrior, a legendary warrior that was to be the protector of China was revealed it was Po who got the title. He had no Kung Fu ability but Tigress being a true friend helped him and with her love and confidence in him. Po defeated Tia-Lung another warrior long ago who was denied the title. Soon Po and Tigress revealed that they were in love with each other and were very happy. Two years later they had another obstacle to overcome by defeating a deranged peacock named Lord Shen, the very person who destroyed Po's entire race. Po learned of his past and almost died at the hands of Shen's secret weapon. But he found Inner Peace and defeated him forever. Now Tigress and Po are together to take the step into marriage. But once again they face another obstacle and it will be their hardest one ever. For an evil lurks in the shadows. Waiting to kill one of them and the other will protect the other from harm. Will Po and Tigress's love be able to overcome death itself or will they lose everything they love to this evil. Listen to the Tale of Tigress and Po and find out.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review


	2. Making Plans

Chapter 2: Making Plans

Po was in the kitchen whistling a happy tune. He couldn't believe it in just one month he was going to be married to Tigress. It was like a dream come true for Po. All his young life he had a crush on Tigress but too scared to tell her for fear of ruining their friendship. But after almost dying from Shen's cannon he knew he had to ask her for her paw for he may not get another chance. When she said yes it was like music to his ears. He would make her so happy and treat her like a queen, his dragon warrior queen. Smiling as he added some cinnamon in with the French toast he felt two very familiar arms wrapping around his midsection. As a sweet voice whispered in his ear" Good morning dumpling". A soft wet tongue gently licked his right ear as the fingers gently rubbed his belly. Trying his best not to be distracted so, he wouldn't let the food burn he tried to speak.

"Morning kitten", Po said sweetly without needing to turn around. He placed the French toast on a massive plate and turned to face his fiancée, Tigress. Her golden eyes were locked on his green orbs as a smile graced her lips. He was mesmerized by her and wondered if he was dreaming. Any minute now he would wake up and still be that little panda boy getting bullied only to have Tigress come and save him. He couldn't believe after all they been through they made it to this step in their relationship. It was like they were always destined to be together; when they were teenagers Po never dated any girls for no girl ever looked twice at him. Only Tigress did and he enjoyed her company more over the other girls well of course he liked Viper too. So, Po preferred Tigress and Viper's company but before Viper came he always hung out with Tigress. And when Tigress was a teenager no boy ever caught her eye at least not known to Po. She would always tell him that when she sparred with a boy and won they would turn into such jerks. Saying she cheated and that she was a girl and she should play tea party and wear dresses. Po didn't care if she was stronger than him for that is what he liked about her. Her strong will to protect people especially the ones she loved and her loyalty. Also, she was a Kung Fu Master in training she had to be strong. He never understood why boys could never see the Tigress he always saw. The sweet, smart, adventurous, beautiful, strong willed and tons of fun Tigress; that captured his heart forever. All well, their loss his now his gain as he held her tight. Placing a hand on her cheek as he gently stroked her cheek.

What were you thinking about dumpling?" Tigress asked breaking Po out of his thoughts.

"That I am the luckiest guy in the world for soon I will get to marry you", Po said kissing her lips. Tigress let out a purr as she deepened the kiss only to have Mantis come barging in.

"Hey Po, where is our breakfast I am starving!" Mantis yelled. He turned bright red when he saw Po and Tigress kissing. Po pulled away blushing and Tigress gave Mantis a death glare. If looks could kill then he would already be 6ft. under.

"I will be out in a minute Mantis don't worry", Po assured and the little bug sensing the look from Tigress just nodded and ran out into the dining hall. Tigress turned her attention back to Po and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now where were we?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Later kitten everyone needs to eat and I can't have you missing a meal", Po said sweetly. Tigress smiled up at her panda for no matter what it was he always put her first.

"Okay but once we are alone you are all mine", Tigress purred wrapping her tail around his legs. He went beat red and she winked at him as she walked away hips swaying with every step.

"Oh yeah I am so the luckiest guy in the world", Po said smiling to himself. Soon everyone was munching on French toast as Po and Tigress were going over wedding plans. "Okay so we will hold the reception by the meadow", Po said eating his breakfast.

"Of course for that place was our place as children so it is only fitting that it becomes the place where we become husband and wife", Tigress said smiling.

"I couldn't agree more," Po said.

"Are you sure your dad can handle the wedding dinner?" Tigress asked in a worried tone.

"You kidding he has been planning this day since you and I became friends", Po said fighting back a laugh. Tigress only blushed as they continued going over plans. Viper was to be Tigress maid of honor and Po couldn't decide on whom to be his best man so he asked Monkey, Mantis, and Crane to be his best men. Shifu was sad but more than happy to give his daughter away. He couldn't believe his little girl was getting married. It seemed like only yesterday she was beating up a bandit for robbing the valley. Actually on second thought that was yesterday he thought with a chuckle. Mr. Ping was just as excited for his son; his only son was getting married. Both fathers knew their children had picked perfect people to be their mates. A neighbor of Mr. Ping's was doing Tigress's wedding dress. It was just a simple white gown for Tigress was not big on big puffy dresses. Glancing down at her engagement ring and couldn't believe she was marrying Po. The one, who had her back from when she was little to now, was like a dream come true. All those times she was alone at the orphanage till Shifu adopted her and when she was at the Jade Palace she was still alone. Shifu tried to act like a father to her but after Tia-Lung he kept himself distant. Until Po came and on that fateful day she was truly happy and that lovable panda helped her relationship with Shifu change. They shared more laughs and he hugged her now. Telling her how proud he was and knew Po would make her happy. Po would make her happy and she would make him happy. No more being alone or feared for being different. Po never flinched from her claws her fangs just saw the beauty underneath. Never saw her as a monster but as the beautiful warrior she dreamed of becoming. Her life didn't go according to her plan and she was happy for that. Now she can make a new life with Po and maybe they could have a family. Po would make a wonderful father but she wondered if she would make a good mother? Well, having kids was a little far off so she would worry about that later but with Po by her side she will be fine. After breakfast the dishes were done and Po had to go into town to see if his dad needed help with the restaurant. Tigress decided to go train and later ask Viper's help on writing her vows to Po. Po was also asking his dad for advice on his vows to Tigress. All he could think of was Tigress you complete me in every way and I vow to always love and protect you. I love you Tigress and you becoming my wife is the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I will pray our life is full of joy and happiness. He thought it was good but he really wanted Tigress to know how he feels about her. Well he had a month to keep trying so he kissed his fiancée goodbye and promised to be back this afternoon to go over more wedding plans. Tigress watched him till he was a black and white speck then went off to train. The two lovers had no idea the obstacles that they would face or the great danger lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. But soon they will and hopefully they could handle it together.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

In the Valley of Peace two cloaked figures came into the village square. All anyone could see of them was their eyes. Jade green and the other color was a deep blue. "Is this the right place Xavier?" asked a female voice pulling her brown cloak closer to her face.

"Yes, Susan this is the right place. We will find him," the male voice assured.

"How will we recognize him? It has been years," Susan said in a concerned tone.

"He is the only one of our kind here. Thanks to Shen our kind is pretty much extinct," the Xavier growled forming a fist.

"Easy my love, we have survived and once we find our son and bring him home. Our family shall be whole again," she said kissing his cheek. Xavier calmed down and began to breathe as he smiled down at his wife.

"You are right my love forgive me for my temper," he said kissing her back.

"Anytime my love, anytime," she said blushing. They walked through the streets as young children ran around laughing and playing. Merchants calling out what they were selling that day, as people walked around looking at things to buy. Just then a wolf bandit appeared before them. Susan went paler as the memory of the last time she saw a wolf burned in her mind. Xavier glaring at the wolf stepped in front of his wife shielding her from harm.

"What do you want?" he asked the wolf bandit firmly.

"Give me your money or else old timer," the wolf bandit snapped.

"How about instead I give you a knuckle sandwich," said a voice. Behind the wolf bandit giving him a firm look was Po. The two cloaked figures stared in awe unsure as what to do next.

"The Dragon Warrior," the wolf growled.

"Yes, yes I am now why don't you leave these nice people alone and no one has to get hurt," Po said softly as a small grin came to his face.

"No way once I kill you my reputation will soar," the wolf growled and lunged at Po.

"Why do bad guys always have to pick the hard way," Po grumbled as he prepared for the attack. He grabbed the wolf by the jars and threw him into the air. The wolf crashed into a stand and shook the debris from his head. Growling he lunged again only to meet Po's fist. He fell to the floor knocked out cold. Two soldier guards came and escorted the knocked out wolf to jail. Po saw the now shattered stand and went over to the shop keeper. "Sorry about that here this should pay for the damages," Po said handing the shopkeeper a bag of gold.

"Thank you for your kindness Dragon Warrior," the shopkeeper said bowing. Po bowed back and turned his attention to the two cloaked strangers.

"You folks okay? Sorry about that bandits love new comers but have no fear I am the Dragon Warrior and I will keep you safe. My name is Po by the way," Po said smiling handing out his paw. The male wearing a brown glove shook it and bowed.

"Thank you Po, my name is Xavier this is my wife Susan," the male said.

"Please to meet you," the female said softly.

"Pleasure is all mine," Po said bowing. "What brings you here to the Valley of Peace?" he asked. Before the strangers could say anything their stomachs rumbled. "Looks like you two need to find some food first. I just happen to know the best noodle shop in town," Po said. "Please follow me," he said and led them to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

"We found him Xavier, we found him," Susan said softly barely able to hold back her joy.

"Yes, we have but be patient now is neither the time nor place to tell him," Xavier said.

"Dad, I am here and I brought some customers," Po called as he led in the two strangers. Xavier bit his lip when Po said dad. A gray goose wearing an odd hat with a red robe came out holding a tray of dumplings.

"Oh son, good you are here. How nice of you to bring customers. What can I get you two? Oh allow me to introduce myself I am Mr. Ping," the goose said smiling.

"Those dumplings smell wonderful," Susan said smiling.

"Eat as much as you want it is all on me," Po said handing his dad some money.

"Thank you, you are so kind," Susan said softly to Po. Po just blushed as Mr. Ping began to speak.

"So, Po have you decided on noodles or dumplings for the wedding?" Mr. Ping asked.

"We both decided on both dishes if is not too much trouble," Po said looking at his dad worriedly. He didn't want to put too much work on his dad, even if it was his wedding.

"Are you kidding for my only son's big day I would cook a thousand dishes," Mr. Ping said smiling.

"A wedding you are going to be married?" Susan asked in a shocked tone. Po's eyes lit up as a warm smile came to his face.

"Yes, mam I am to the most wonderful girl ever," Po sighed.

"Is she a panda like you?" Xavier asked wanting his son to keep their race going.

"Uh no, I am the only panda in this village," Po said sadly.

"Then who are you marrying?" Xavier asked growing suspicious. Before Po could speak a worried Tigress ran into the restaurant.

"Oh Po, thank goodness you are okay" she said as she ran into his arms. Xavier and Susan's eyes widened when they saw Tigress.

"Easy kitten, of course I am okay why wouldn't I be?" Po asked as he held Tigress in his arms.

"I heard of a bandit attack and I wanted to see if you were harmed," Tigress said softly.

"Yeah I am fine Tigress, it was only one bandit don't worry," Po assured her as he smiled warmly at her.

"I will always worry about you my panda," Tigress purred as she kissed Po's lips.

"A tiger, my son is marrying a tiger?" Xavier stood up in utter shock.

"Po, why would this man say his son is marrying a tiger?" Tigress asked gazing at the cloaked figures.

"It is perfectly fine if he marries a tiger as long as he is happy", Susan said as she tried to calm him down. Po looked at the strangers in utter puzzlement.

"Just exactly who are you two?' he asked stepping closer to them. The two strangers looked at each other and nodded. Then took off their cloaks revealing two black and white pandas, Mr. Ping dropped the tray in shock. Tigress's eyes widened as did Po's. They never saw any other pandas in the village except Po but here two living breathing pandas were standing before them. But was more shocking is what came out of Xavier's mouth.

"You probably don't remember us Po. But we are your parents', Xavier said softly as Susan held her husband's paw. Po couldn't believe it he was staring at his own biological parents. "And we have come to take you home," Xavier said as he looked at Tigress disapprovingly. Tigress held back tears but she couldn't believe her ears. Was she actually going to lose Po so easily? She didn't know all she could do was hold onto Po's paw and never let go. She almost came to losing him so many times and there was no way she was going to give him up so easily. Absolutely, no way in hell even if the person or people that wanted him was his biological parents. Po was hers and she would fight for him to the very end.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. The Laws of the Pandas

Chapter 4: The Laws of the Pandas

Po stood in shock as to what his biological father had said. They were alive and they wanted him to take him to their village and his biological father disapproved of Tigress as his choice for a wife. That immediately broke Po out of his shock as anger overcame him. "There is no way I am leaving Tigress or my family," Po snapped at Xavier.

"We would never ask you too dear. We just want you to be happy is all isn't that right Xavier?" Susan said calmly glaring at her husband.

"And he will be once he is married to a female panda," Xavier snapped.

"I don't want to marry a female panda I am marrying Tigress because I love her and that is final," Po growled.

"And that is just fine Po. Tigress seems like a nice girl," Susan said as she wanted to keep the situation calm.

"No son you don't know what you are saying. Once you come to your home you will see so many beautiful female pandas that you will change your mind about Tigress," Xavier said firmly. He wanted his son to marry a female panda to keep the race alive. That would not happen if he married Tigress. "Besides I am sure there are plenty of male Tigers that would catch Ms. Tigress's eye," Xavier said.

"My eye is only on Po sir. I love him too and I would give my life for him," Tigress said firmly fighting back tears. Susan could see the love that Tigress had for her son and did not want to lose her son over something so silly. She could care less who Po married as long as the person he chose loved him and made him happy. Before Tigress came into the restaurant she could see the look of love in her son's eyes. The very same look his father gave her when they were young. And when Tigress heard about the bandit attack she came rushing to her son's aid to see if he was harmed. That was more than enough for Susan and she had to make Xavier see that.

"Xavier we need to talk now," Susan said firmly. Xavier was about to argue but the look Susan gave him made him shut his mouth and not to challenge her. She led him outside as Po, Tigress, and Mr. Ping looked at each other wondering what to do.

"Do not worry kitten I am not leaving you nor would I marry a female panda. I just want you Tigress I swear," Po said holding Tigress's shaking body.

"I just don't want to lose you," Tigress said. Mr. Ping remained silent but he was thinking what kind of father would take his own son away from the woman he loves and the life he always knew. Xavier may have given Po life but he was no father in Mr. Ping's mind but he would hold his judgment of the male panda later. For maybe there would be some hope in this dark situation. Susan and Xavier were outside and Susan told him to sit down. He did as he was told and began to speak.

"Well you acted like a total jerk. Throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child," Susan began placing her paws on her hips.

"She is a tiger he needs to marry a female panda to keep the race going," Xavier argued.

"So, what if she is a tiger? They are in love and our son is happy as his father that should be enough for you," Susan snapped. Normally Susan was the level headed one but after what Xavier did she was not going to allow him to push Po away. "We almost lost him during the Shen attack and now we found him alive. Our son is alive and we can finally get to know him. But all you care about is keeping our race alive instead of keeping our family together," Susan said firmly.

"Nothing is more important to me than you and our son," Xavier argued standing up but the look Susan gave him made him sit back down.

"I know my love but remember not so long ago our people couldn't marry who they loved. We had to marry in our own classes. Should we bring back that law as well?" Susan asked folding her arms. It was true when Xavier's father was the leader of the panda clan all panda's had to marry within their own class. Poor married poor and rich married rich and that was how it always had been. "If we followed that law we would never had been married and Po never would have been born," Susan said.

"That was different you were still a panda as was I", Xavier argued.

"Yes, I was a merchant's daughter a low class panda and you were the chief's son, a high class panda. So, by law even though we were both pandas we could not wed due to our social class," Susan reminded him. Xavier remembered all too well he was the son of a chief and he had to marry a high class female panda. But his heart belonged to Susan a merchant's daughter who was considered low class. But once he told his father he would step down as chief to be just so he could be married to Susan. His father and mother were shocked by this and realized their son was truly in love. So, they allowed for them to be married and when Xavier became chief he got rid of the law allowing pandas of all classes to marry whoever they loved. "Please Xavier I lost my son once I do not wish to lose him again. Can't you see the love Tigress has for Po? Couldn't she love him just as much or even more than a female panda could?" she asked her husband gently placing a paw on his shoulder.

Xavier let out a sigh and stood up. Kissing his wife passionately on the lips as he said", I married a very smart and beautiful woman". Susan smiled and they went back inside to talk to Po and Tigress. Xavier walked up to Po and Tigress as they prepared for another heated argument. Instead Xavier said", Po, Tigress I owe you both an apology. When Shen attacked our people and only a small number of us remained I was destroyed. Then I thought I lost you Po and it killed me and your mother. But when I got a vision of you alive I had to find you and bring you back home where you would be safe. When I heard you were marrying a tiger I was so caught up in keeping our race alive I forgot about the most important thing in a marriage. Marrying someone you love and being happy with that person. Two main reasons why I married your mother Po, please I would like us to start over and get to know each other son. And Tigress please forgive me as well I can see you truly love my son and will make him happy and that is all I ask. So, please may we start over?" Xavier asked softly looking at them with pleading eyes. Po looked at Tigress who smiled at him.

"We would like that very much," Po said and the two male pandas shook paws. Susan took Tigress aside and began to speak.

"Please be good to my son dear for I know he will be good to you," Susan said softly.

"I will mam, I love him," Tigress said shedding a tear. She was beyond happy that she wasn't going to lose Po.

"I know dear I saw it all in your eyes," Susan said and was happy that she found her son and that he was happy. Even happier knowing he was going to be married to the woman he loved and Susan knew her family was going to be beyond complete. And hoped once the wedding was over; she would be a grandmother soon. Mr. Ping smiled and maybe he was wrong about Xavier and was happy that there a way out of this situation. Now his son could marry Tigress and they would both be happy. The most important thing to a parent should be their child's happiness and Mr. Ping was glad Xavier remembered that.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	5. Family Dinner

Chapter 5: Family Dinner

Later that night Po invited his parents and his dad to the Jade Palace. Po and Mr. Ping cooked a huge dinner so everyone could get to know his parents. The rest of the Five and Shifu were beyond shocked to learn that his parents were alive. Xavier was still a bit sad to see Po call Mr. Ping dad but had to accept that fact after all. Mr. Ping was the very person who raised and loved his son all his life. So, it was only natural that Po would call him dad. Someday Xavier hoped Po would call him dad or at least father. But that was one right he would have to earn for in order to be called father. He would have to start acting like one. His first step to that was by getting to know his son's friends and Master. "So, um Tigress how long have you and Po known each other?" Susan asked politely starting the conversation.

"Ever since we were six mam," Tigress said.

"Really that long huh? How did you two meet?" Xavier asked for he was interested to hear this.

"Hey Kitten mind if I start the story?" Po asked her.

"Go ahead," Tigress said.

"Well being the only panda I was bullied a lot for being chubby and clumsy. There were these three goat boys the leader's name was Billy. His gang would chase me around the village demanding my money and if I didn't pay they would beat me up. So, I would run and hide until they forgot about me. I wound up running towards the Jade Palace and Tigress kind of found me," Po began.

"I lost the ball I was training with over the wall and Po returned it. I didn't know it was him at the time. I just jumped up to the wall to thank whoever gave me my ball back and I found him," Tigress added.

"Yeah and we started talking and I forgot about hiding and then Billy and his goons showed up. They threatened me and Tigress came to my defense but Billy pushed her and I got mad," Po continued.

"Po told off Billy and helped me up then I formed a plan and threw an apple at Billy's head and Po helped me," Tigress said smiling.

"They ran away and I thought Tigress and I made a good team and I asked her to be my friend", Po said.

"I agreed and we had each other's backs ever since," Tigress said blushing.

"Wow, that was a very interesting tale my dear. I thank you very much for protecting my son and for being his friend," Xavier said with a smile. Tigress thought Po must have gotten his smile from his dad for they were identical.

"Thank you sir," Tigress said smiling back. They began talking as the rest of the Five told stories about Po. Viper's favorite was when she first met Po and how he asked her to dance for him but she was too shy. So, he danced with her and Po laughed at the part when Viper said he fell a few times and made her laugh when he was dancing with her. Shifu said when Po was given the title of Dragon Warrior he took it seriously and did a very good job protecting the Valley. Xavier and Susan learned a lot from their son from his friends and adoptive father. They told them how Po saved a mother and her child from a fire and tried to stop the person who robbed them and set their home on fire. Mr. Ping said what a wonderful son Po was and how he loved learning how to cook. A tear fell from Susan's eyes as she wished she could have seen Po as a little baby or a two year old. What his first word was? How old was he when he began to walk? Did he have nightmares? When was the first time he got sick? The last one seemed stupid but Po was her baby and she never once got to be his mother. He was only a few months old when Shen attacked them and she had to put him in the radish crate. Still she wouldn't have done anything different for her son was alive and safe. To her that was worth all the years she missed out on. After dinner Po and Susan began to talk more giving Xavier a chance to know Tigress better.

"So, um Tigress do you like to play checkers?" Xavier asked rubbing the back of his head like Po did when he was nervous.

Tigress couldn't help but smile and she said", Yes sir I do". Tigress got the board out and they began to play.

"Please I must apologize again for my outburst. I wasn't trying to say you didn't love my son. It is just after Shen I was terrified that my people's race was gone. That I lost my only child only to find him alive and I was so relieved that I wanted to bring him back to our village to keep him," Xavier began.

"Po will always be safe with me. I have always protected him and he has always protected me," Tigress said looking firmly at Xavier.

"I know my dear that is why I trust you and I hope that you and Po later down the road have healthy children so I can be a grandfather," Xavier said trying to give Tigress a compliment. "In my opinion you would make a great mother," Xavier said.

"Thank you sir," Tigress said smiling back. In Po's room Po was showing his mom his action figures of the Furious Five.

"Tigress wanted me to make her a figurine of me so we could have adventures together," Po said as he let his mom hold the figurine of himself.

"You sure did put a lot of effort into them," Susan said smiling. Every figurine was very skilled in detail like Po took his time with every carve. "You know I was very skilled at making things as well," Susan said softly.

"Really that is awesome mom," Po said smiling. Hearing Po call her mom made Susan burst into tears. Po frowned thinking he said something wrong and immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry for whatever I said. Please don't cry," Po begged as he held her.

"Oh I am fine dear. It is just you called me mom and I never thought I would ever hear you call me that," Susan said wiping her tears away.

"The attack must have been worse than I thought," Po said.

"It was a nightmare and when I thought I lost you I was destroyed but seeing you alive is worth all my heart ache. My Po, my baby, my precious, precious baby," Susan said as she hugged him. "I love you son," Susan whispered.

"I love you too mom," Po said shedding his own tears as he hugged her back. For the past two weeks Po's parents stayed but they had to return home. They promised to make it to the wedding and Po promised to visit the panda village once the wedding was over. Tigress was so happy for her panda that he got to meet his parents. Even happier, that they both approved of him marrying her. That was one obstacle they had overcome. But another one was just down the corner and it came the very next day. It was a gray afternoon and Tigress was alone. Master Shifu was out meditating, Viper and Crane were on a date. Monkey went to see another female monkey. Mantis went off to a boxing contest to see if he could win. Po had to help his dad at the restaurant and that left Tigress by herself. She was going over wedding plans when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly getting up to answer it she came face to face with the Soothsayer.

"Soothsayer, what an honor please come in," Tigress said bowing as she let the elderly goat lady inside.

"Thank you dear," the soothsayer said softly.

"May I offer you some hot tea?" Tigress asked trying to sound polite.

"No, there is no time I have to tell you something. I had a vision about the warrior of black and white," the Soothsayer said gently but her eyes showed fear. Tigress's heart tightened as she wondered what the Soothsayer saw.

"What did you see?" Tigress asked to afraid to even say it but had to know the answer.

The Soothsayer looked at Tigress with tears in her eyes as she said", I saw his death".

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging but hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Vision of Death

Chapter 6: Vision of Death

"What do you mean you saw his death?" Tigress asked not able to believe her won ears. The Soothsayer sat in a chair or elderly body tired from her long journey. She knew her words brought great distress to the female tiger. Tigress came very close to losing the panda in Gongmen City. He was blasted away by Lord Shen's weapon but managed to escape death by the skin of his fur. Now the Soothsayer was telling her Po was going to die? No, she would not allow that to happen, not now or ever. Tigress looked at the Soothsayer with sad eyes as she said," Please tell me of your vision".

"Of course young warrior, it happened just a week after Lord Shen's defeat. I was up in the mountain area silently meditating when I a vision came to me. I saw you Master Tigress, being attacked by some unseen force. Then I saw the panda named Po call out your name and rushed to your side. He did battle with the unseen foe all I can tell you is this foe was not human. All I saw was two horns and deep black eye sockets for there were no eyes. I saw this creature strike Po with a light of pure darkness. I saw the light fading from Po's eyes and he fell to the floor dead as a stone. I saw you crying over his dead body as this creature let out an inhuman laugh that chilled me to my very soul. Then I came to and had to warn the panda as fast as I could," the Soothsayer said still trembling from her vision.

"All you saw was me being attacked by some creature?" Tigress asked. She was hoping for more information but she knew visions were tricky. Even if Tigress did know the full vision what could she do to stop it? Po, the Dragon Warrior could not stop this creature unfortunately and would die protecting her. But why would this creature attack her? Was it going to use her as bait to attract Po so it could kill him? That thought angered her as she wanted more information on this vision. "Soothsayer is there anything else you can tell me about the creature that attacked me and killed Po?" she asked her. Tigress hated to ask for she saw the terrified look on the poor old goat woman's face. But still this was Po they were talking about. For him, Tigress would do anything to keep him safe.

"All I can tell you young warrior is that I have never seen such a creature. It's entire chi was covered in darkness so, evil worse than Shen's ever was. I had many chilling visions in my time but nothing as terrifying as what I witnessed. I tried to get here faster hoping that I would get a stronger connection to the vision as to see what this creature is. But alas I just keeping see the same thing. I have no idea where this creature came from. Why it is attacking you or what it wants. Or when it will come, all I know is that the panda known as Po will die by this creature's claws," the Soothsayer said looking away.

"No, I won't have it!" Tigress snapped getting to her feet shocking the Soothsayer. "Po and I have been through everything together. We fought off bullies when were kids. We defeated robbers and bandits when we were teenagers. I helped him defeat Tia-Lung and Lord Shen along with his weapon. I have met his parents and helped them see I would be a good wife for Po. We will get married and have a happy life. And no creature or whatever this thing is will take that from us. We will find out about this creature and how to defeat it one way or another. Po and I are a team and together we will vanquish this creature and I will stop your vision from coming true," Tigress said firmly as tears fell from her eyes. She crossed her arms to prove her point but inside she was shaking like a twig.

"I hope you are right young warrior. The world would be a much darker place without Po. But I have had many visions in my time. Every time I told people of my visions and if they were bad, people would try to change their fate. Like with Lord Shen. He was told a warrior of black and white would defeat him if he continued on his path of darkness. Instead of going to the path of light he destroyed a village full of innocent lives. If I had foreseen what he would have done I would have warned the village and would have tried to save them all," the Soothsayer said shedding tears.

"Please, don't blame yourself. You did not know that Shen would have done what he did. And you did avenge all those innocent lives he killed by saving Po when he was blasted out of that cannon. And you came here to warn us about his death," Tigress said softly placing a paw on her shoulder.

"It was the least I could do young warrior. Seeing the future is a terrible burden. Seeing happy couples planning their lives together only to have me tell them that one would die and the other would marry another. Having young mothers come to me asking about their unborn children only to have me tell them that one child will be a murder, a chef, or worse will never be born," the Soothsayer said still shedding tears. "I never asked for my gift young warrior and at times I truly do hate it. But if I can stop at least one of my visions from coming true then I will die a very happy woman. But I must warn you when I have a vision my visions are never wrong. No matter how hard people tried to stop them. One way or another they always came true," the Soothsayer said looking at Tigress with a serious tone.

"Well, there is always a first time for everything," Tigress said firmly.

"Yes, and for your sake and Po's I hope with all my heart that my vision can be changed. I will go back to the mountains near here and try to gather more information on my vision. If anything changes I will tell you," the Soothsayer said bowing.

"Thank you," Tigress said bowing back.

"Just be careful young warrior and keep Po close to you at all times for this creature or being is coming soon I can feel it," the Soothsayer said softly. Tigress nodded and the Soothsayer walked out the door and disappeared like into the gray afternoon. Tigress fell into a chair as she absorbed everything the Soothsayer said. Would Po really die trying to protect her? Of course he would Po would do anything to keep her safe. So, she had to keep him safe. When the rest of the Five and Shifu returned she would tell them of the Soothsayer's vision and they would help her protect Po. Tigress decided not to tell Po, for if she did he would insist on protecting her or worse go off and find this creature alone. That way no one he loved would be harmed. Their wedding was in two weeks how could she fight a great evil when she was supposed to be focusing on the happiest day of her life? She didn't know all she knew was that no creature was going to take P away from her. At least not without a fight, Tigress had faced many opponents and won. But now she faced her toughest opponent yet, the unknown and she would win. Po's life depended on it.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. An Ancient Evil

Chapter 7: An Ancient Evil

_ I roamed the night searching for more souls. Trying to get stronger, so I could shed this form and take my true form. As my soulless black eyes looked around as I remembered the good old days. When I ruled supreme the ultimate bringer of fear as, even the bravest warriors trembled in my presence to afraid to even speak my name. I missed it and I craved that feeling again. The souls were my strength and now that I had been freed from my prison I would rule all of China. That little tiger cub got away from me but I can sense her soul is near it is bright but not as bright as the Dragon Warrior. I knew the Dragon Warrior all too well for I was imprisoned by the first and last Dragon. He imprisoned me using my own sword and as the years passed my prison was transported to a different location with each generation for fear of me being released. Until I came into the possession of Oogway and that silly turtle thought he had kept me trapped but unfortunately for him I had perfected a new technique. I could cast my shadow to form into the realm of reality and terrorize people. I made my way to the Tiger Clan and there leader Tyrone a proud fighter would fight me off. I or my shadow told him the only thing that could defeat me was the Sword of Light but it was kept hidden in a cave by many traps. Believing my lie he went to the very cave and got the sword out and then I had my shadow "attack" him and he struck my shadow but once the tip broke I was freed. Tyrone watched in horror at the evil he unleashed. I was still weak and could not keep my true form but I was strong enough to kill Tyrone and take his form as well as his soul. Once his soul was inside me I had all of his memories. Including about his family especially his unborn child, children's souls are so pure that they give me even more power. So, posing as Tyrone I searched for the baby to kill it. And soon I learned it was a girl from her own mother told me. But her foolish mother and her idiotic brother foiled my attempts and ran as I searched for them. When I found them the child was gone but the only joy I got was killing the brother and making them both believe I was Tyrone. Once I killed the brother his soul went into me and I was about to kill the mother unless she told me where the baby was. Instead she killed herself depriving not only of the child's location but also another soul. So, I went into hiding still weak for the souls I did have were freed by the first Dragon Warrior. Deep in the darkness I slept waiting for unsuspecting prey to come and I would kill them and having their souls. I can only have the souls of people I killed and once I have enough souls I can return to my true form. As the years passed I became restless tired of eating the souls of forest creatures until now I heard of the Dragon Warrior being found. His location was the Valley of Peace and so I would go there and kill him. And soon everyone would remember the name Oblivion the Eater of Souls._

Tigress soon told the rest of the Five and Shifu of the Soothsayer's prediction of Po's death. Shifu had never heard of such a creature at least not right off the bat. Yet, they all agreed to keep the prediction a secret. Knowing Po, he would go off alone to find this being and fight it so no one would get hurt. Shifu assured Tigress everything would be fine but his eyes hid fear as he went to his library to gather more information on this being. The others agreed to keep an eye on Po and not to let him go anywhere alone. Still Tigress was beyond scared how could she protect her precious panda without evening knowing what she was up against. Viper sensing her sister's distress placed a tail on her shoulder. "Do not fear Tigress, we will find this being and stop it before it kills Po," Viper assured.

"I hope so Viper. I can't lose him I just can't," Tigress cried. Viper hugged her sister as Tigress shed tears. Soon Po came back and Tigress wiped them away as she went to greet her panda.

"Hey Ti, and hey Viper what is new?" Po asked as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh nothing I was just going to um meditate I will see you all at dinner," Viper said but what she really was going to do was check the perimeter for any intruders.

"Have fun Viper see you later," Po called as he waved at the leaving snake. Po held Tigress in his arms but he couldn't but feel like something was wrong.

"Kitten are you okay?" Po asked softly.

"I am fine now that you are back," Tigress said softly kissing his cheek. Still Po felt like there was something wrong with Tigress. But since the wedding was coming up soon maybe it was just pre-wedding jitters. His dad said she would get them sooner or later. He thought he would ease her stress by taking her on a little stroll. He took her to the Peach Tree and they sat together in each other's arms.

"I really am excited for our wedding," Po whispered.

"Me too," Tigress said as she nestled into his chest. Po was her world and she would protect him no matter what. "I love you Po," Tigress said softly.

"Love you too Kitten," Po said kissing her forehead. The two lovers had no idea that a pair of soulless black eyes were staring at them from afar.

_ I saw the Dragon Warrior at the Peach Tree for I knew he was the Dragon Warrior for his chi was the same as the first. Then to my utter amazement I saw her. The female tiger that killed herself or at least I thought it was her till I saw Tyrone's eyes on the female tiger. Then I remembered what the female tiger had said right before she died. "She has your eyes". This must be Tyrone's daughter. This is beyond delicious as my mouth watered from the light of their souls. I could easily take them both but I missed the taste of fear. So, a plan formed in my head as I let out an evil chuckle escaped my lips. Yes I would have their souls but once they experience great pain and terror. I slinked back into the darkness as I waited for the right moment to strike._

The Soothsayer's eyes opened up with fear. The vision came into full view. She now knew who the being was and the form it would take to attack Master Tigress and Po. "I must warn them and fast," she whispered.

_ "Sorry Soothsayer but I can't have you warning them just yet," came a cold voice._

The Soothsayer watched in horror as a monsterous creature stood before her. "I don't believe it Oblivion the Eater of Souls," she gasped in horror.

_"Oh good you know me how nice. I was beginning to think the world had forgotten me. I was going to kill you but now I think you will help me with my plan," Oblivion chuckled._

"I will never help you!" the Soothsayer shouted and throwing some dust in the air she vanished.

_ "I will find you old one and you will help me one way or another," Oblivion cackled. _Then he dove into the darkness as the chase began. The taste of fear was on his tongue and he loved every minute of it.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging. I was going to call the demon Abyss the Eater of Souls but the name Oblivion did sound a bit creepier so hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Another Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 8: Another Unexpected Visitor

The Soothsayer ran through the night. As fast, as her elderly body could carry her. Heart racing as sweat poured from her body. Oblivion the Eater of Souls was released. She didn't know how it was possible for she thought the demon was only a legend but seeing him standing before her made her blood turn cold. Still she had to find help so she could warn Tigress and Po. Up ahead she saw a figure up the road. Relief washed over her as she approached the figure but with caution. "Excuse me, how far am I until I reach the Jade Palace," she asked still glancing around for Oblivion.

"Not far I am on my way there myself. Maybe we could go together," said the figure as he or she had their back to the Soothsayer.

"Sorry I can't I have to hurry it is urgent," the Soothsayer. Yet, when the figure turned around the Soothsayer gasped in fear.

_"Oh but I insist," Oblivion cackled. _ The Soothsayer attacked him with her staff and Oblivion dissolved into a shadow. Causing the blow to just hit the ground and he grabbed the Soothsayer from behind. _"I told you one way or another you would help me. But have no fear I will not kill you. At least not yet, for I need you alive," he whispered. _The Soothsayer struggled but all she saw was a claw coming to her and her screams were swallowed up by the night.

The next morning Shifu was going through his books but still could not find anything on this being the Soothsayer had described. Mostly these books were old but he still could not find information. He rubbed his sore eyes as he heard the door open.

"Master have you found anything?" Tigress asked as she came into the room. Her answer came by his sad expression and shaking his head. Tigress began to cry but she held them in. Crying never solved any problem she had before so they were useless now.

"Have no fear Tigress I will not give up the search," Shifu said as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "Remember daughter I love you and together we will protect Po," Shifu vowed. Just then the tears fell and Shifu held onto her shaking body.

"I am so scared Father. What if I do lose him? I can't handle this life without him. Why must this happen to us? Why is it so hard just for us to be happy?" Tigress demanded angrily.

"I do not know my daughter, but I do know that you and Po can handle anything together. Maybe we should tell him," Shifu suggested.

"No, I know Po; he would just go off alone and get himself killed just to protect us. We can't tell him, at least not yet," Tigress said firmly.

"Very well my daughter, I will keep searching for answers," Shifu vowed and kissed her forehead. Then went back to his books and continued searching.

"And I will keep my eyes on Po," Tigress said and went off to find him. Po was at the Peach Tree meditating peacefully when he felt Tigress approach him.

"Hey Ti, what brings you here?" Po asked sweetly.

"Just wanted to see if I could join you," Tigress said casually. From the corner of her eye she saw Crane on the roof. Practicing some Kung Fu moves but was actually keeping a bird's eye view on Po. Monkey and Mantis were cleaning the windows but were actually watching Po from afar. Viper was a few feet away pretending to practice her ribbon dancing but like the boys were keeping an eye on Po.

"Sure I would love for you to join me," Po said nicely as he scooted over to make room for her. Tigress sat down and saw Po closing his eyes and began to breathe deeply. Soon he was in a trance and Tigress thought he looked so peaceful. She began to breathe in and out trying to relax. But all she could think of was an unknown enemy lurking in the shadows. Still she would save Po and prevent the Soothsayer's prophecy from coming true. Soon night fell and Po was making some soup and dumplings for his family. He couldn't help but notice something was off about his family. It seemed like no matter where he went it felt like he was being followed. Usually Tigress always asked to accompany him and if she couldn't either Viper or one of the guys would come. But if he wanted to go alone he felt like he was being watched. Still he shook that feeling away as him just being paranoid. Yet, he felt like something was wrong. Shifu was always in his study looking at very old books and scrolls and when Po asked about it. He would just tell him he was doing some reading for enjoyment. But his tired expression made Po think Shifu was not reading for enjoyment. His friends seemed stressed around him as well. Like he could not be left alone and when he did say he wanted to go off alone his friends exchanged looks as if deciding something. Even Tigress, the woman he loved seemed afraid of something. But what was the main question? It just wasn't pre-wedding jitters anymore. Ever since they were kids he could always read Tigress like a book and she could read him as well. Every time he looked into her eyes he saw worry but most of all he saw fear. Now that scared him for what could make Tigress, the girl who was fearless make her afraid. The only time he saw that look was when he got hurt from stopping that robbery when he was young. Then when he faced Tai-Lung alone and stood up to Shen and his weapon. Was Tigress afraid of losing him? Once they were alone he had to get to the bottom of this mystery. He couldn't have his friends and family put themselves through this. Just then a knock was heard on the door. Po quickly answered it and came upon this shocking scene. The Soothsayer, the one he met in Gongmen City was being held by a figure. Her body looked badly beaten and her eyes were closed.

"Please sir help me," the figure pleaded.

"Come in quickly," Po said ushering the stranger inside. Crane showed up to watch Po but saw him holding the Soothsayer in his arms and being addressed by a stranger. "Crane get Master Shifu and hurry," Po said firmly. Crane not wanting to leave Po alone had no choice but to nod his head and go fetch Master Shifu. Po carried the Soothsayer to a bed as he placed a warm blanket around her. "Tell me what happened?" Po asked addressing the stranger.

"I was traveling and I found her badly hurt on the road. I didn't know where any healers were so I continued to travel and I found this place. Where am I?" the stranger asked.

"This is the Valley of Peace and you are in a safe place called the Jade Palace," Po said placing a cool cloth over the Soothsayer's forehead. "My name is Po by the way," Po said. The stranger took of their cloak and to Po's surprise he was an orange and black tiger. The stranger's build was very muscular but had a few gray hairs from age. Wore a red pair of pants and had a gold locket around his neck. If Tigress were standing before this tiger she would come to his shoulder blade. Yet, the thing that really caught Po's attention was the fact that his eyes were golden just like Tigress's.

"Please to meet you Po, my name is Tyrone; the male tiger said bowing to Po and Po out of respect returned the bow.

"What brings you here to the Valley of Peace?" Po asked cautiously.

"I am here to reunite with my daughter," Tyrone said with a smile.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. An Enemy is Revealed

Chapter 9: An Enemy is Revealed

Po's eyes widened by what Tyrone had said. Yet, he didn't have to be an utter genius to know who Tyrone's daughter was. There was only one other tiger that Po knew who could be Tyrone's daughter, Tigress. Still Po was a bit suspicious why Tyrone would wait so long to find his daughter. Surely he would have found her much sooner but then again his own parents thought he was dead and just recently found him. Could that be the reason, Po wondered. He decided to keep his opinions to himself until he heard Tyrone completely out. Just then Tigress appeared out of nowhere with a worried and scared look in her eyes. "Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked as she rushed over to him. Checking him over for bruises or any injuries and smiled when she didn't see any on him.

"Yeah I am fine Kitten, why wouldn't I be?" Po asked her with a smile.

"I ran into Crane and he just muttered something like you was hurt and he had to get Master Shifu," Tigress explained. "I was worried about you," Tigress said looking away. Po just held her close and stroked her back.

"It is okay Kitten I am fine sorry if I worried you. But someone is hurt but it is not me, it is the Soothsayer," Po said pointing to the elderly goat lady.

"The Soothsayer, when did she get her? And who did this to her?" Tigress asked hiding back a growl.

"I don't know" Po said sadly.

"Um Po, did the Soothsayer say anything to you before you put her on the bed?" Tigress wondered thinking maybe the Soothsayer told Po about his prophecy of death.

"No Ti, she didn't when she came here she was completely knocked out," Po explained wondering why Tigress would ask such a thing. "Why do you want to know?" he wondered.

"No reason just wondering if maybe she uh told you who attacked her," Tigress said nervously. "So, who brought her here?" Tigress asked.

"I did," Tyrone said stepping closer to get a better look at Tigress.

Tigress's eyes widened when she saw another Tiger before her. "And who might you be?" she asked cautiously.

"My name is Tyrone and are you my dear Tigress?" Tyrone asked with a hopeful smile.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because silly girl I am your father," Tyrone said with a chuckle. Po had to catch Tigress for she almost fell over backwards.

"How is this possible I was an orphan all my life until I was adopted by Master Shifu," Tigress questioned fighting back tears. All her life she wanted to know who her parents were and why they abandoned her at that orphanage many years ago.

"We didn't want to put you there by choice believe me. You see I was a great warrior the leader of our clan. I loved your mother dearly such a spirited kind woman. Anyways we lost a great battle and most of our kind dispersed to separate areas and when I came back I found my wife had died in childbirth. I was destroyed that when you were placed in my arms. I was terrified that I couldn't give you a proper life. We lost everything Tigress and as much as it pained me I left you at that orphanage to protect you. But I swore once I got everything settled I was going to come back and get you. Yet, as soon as I heard of your adoption you were about thirteen maybe fourteen, I didn't know but the caregiver said you were adopted by a Master Shifu. I was too cowardly to face you I thought you would hate me for abandoning you so I decided to let you live your life in peace. But the pain wouldn't go away no matter how far I traveled or how many battles I fought. I had to come back to see you and at least explain my actions. We did want you Tigress, please never think that we didn't but like I said we would have traveled a lot. You would have been put in constant danger that is no life for a child. I know you may still hate me but could you at least someday find it in your heart to forgive me," Tyrone said with such a pleading look in his eyes. Tigress was practically in tears for now she knew the truth of her heritage. She wasn't the last tiger in the world but they were still others alive. Her parents did want her and they only gave her up to give her a better life. Her mom was no longer alive but she could meet her biological father. Shifu would always be her father but now she could know her other father.

"I forgive you," Tigress said and hugged Tyrone.

"Oh my baby girl my sweet little Tigress," Tyrone cried as he kissed her cheek. "Is there someplace private we can talk? I do trust your friend here but I want to tell you more in private," Tyrone said. Tigress looked at Po not wanting to leave him alone but still she wanted to know more.

"Go on Ti, I will be right here if you need anything," Po said smiling knowing exactly how she felt. Tigress smiled and led Tyrone towards the Peach Tree. Once they were gone Shifu and Crane had returned.

"Po, what happened is that the Soothsayer?" Shifu asked as he began to mix herbs and roots.

"Yeah and you will never guess who brought her here. Tigress's birthfather a tiger named Tyrone," Po said.

"Ti-Tigress's father is here?" Master Shifu said in shock. He was a bit saddened by this but understood that Tigress should speak to her biological father to know more about her heritage. Yet, he was scared that she would no longer see him as her father. Crane just went off to get more herbs for the Soothsayer.

"She will always love you Master," Po said placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank you Po, I will deal with Tigress's father later right now I must attend to the Soothsayer," Shifu said fighting back a tear. He rubbed some medicine on her bruises and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. Po helped however way he could. The Soothsayer came to and was shaking like a twig. "Relax wise one you are safe now," Shifu said calmly.

"Where am I what happened?" she asked looking around.

"You are at the Jade Palace," Shifu told her trying to keep her calm.

"How did I get here?" she questioned. The last thing she remembered was seeing a male tiger and then seeing shadows and hearing a bone chilling laugh.

"Hey you are awake, that is great," Po said smiling down at her.

"How did I get here?" the Soothsayer asked again.

"A male tiger by the name of Tyrone brought you here. Apparently he is Tigress's father and he came here to meet her but found you along the side of the road," Po explained. The Soothsayer's eyes went wide with fear as she grabbed Po by the shoulders.

"That tiger is not who he seems. He is the evil Oblivion the Eater of Souls. You have to save Master Tigress before it is too late," she cried her body shaking. Po had no idea what she was talking about but knew better than to not heed her warning. So, he told Shifu to watch the Soothsayer and he was going to go check on Tigress and Tyrone. Tigress stood at the Peach Tree wondering what else Tyrone would tell her.

"When did you first meet my mom?" she asked him.

"Oh when I was thirteen and she was twelve. I was learning how to fight and some mean boys were chasing her so I came to her rescue. We were together ever since that day," Tyrone said with a loving gaze.

"You must have really loved her," Tigress said.

"Oh yes, she was my whole world," Tyrone said frowning. "How long have known that panda?" Tyrone asked with a secret smile.

"Ever since we were kids kind of like how you met mom but me and him both took care of some bullies," Tigress said.

"Do you love him?" Tyrone asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I do and I plan on marrying him in a week," Tigress said blushing.

"You would have made a beautiful bride," Tyrone said in a chilling voice.

"What do you would have made?" Tigress asked him. Then she saw Tyrone's body began to change and the sight before her made her heart nearly stop in utter fear.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. A Vision Comes True

Chapter 10: A Vision Comes True

Tigress's eyes widened with fear as the creature that stood before her. He overshadowed her with giant bat wings covered in a dark gray fur. Two huge horns were on his head with stringy black hair covering just barely his forehead. Spikes were on his back and his teeth looked like piranha teeth with sharp bear claws. His tail was a crocodile tail and his eyes were two black holes. This creature smiled coldly at Tigress as she shook away her fear and growled at the creature. "What are you?" she demanded.

"I am Oblivion the Soul Eater, I can take the form of creatures I kill," he said giving her a knowing grin.

"Take the form of things you kill but then that means," Tigress said as her eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes, silly tiger I killed Tyrone many years ago when you were a cub. I was for many years the terror of the world. Warriors with the strongest will would tremble at my presence and even be too scared to even say my name. But then he came into the picture Gaillard the last Golden Dragon in existence and the first real Dragon Warrior. I destroyed his home and all of his people where he was the last survivor he somehow imprisoned me in a sword called the Sword of Light. And said that warriors like him would defeat me if I was ever set free then he hid me away from the world until I came into the possession of Oogway and that foolish turtle thought he had me hidden well. Unfortunately for him I learned a trick where I could conjure my shadow from the sword and terrorize people so I could provoke a warrior to stop me. Tyrone, your father was that warrior. By tricking him I told him the only way to defeat me was by getting the Sword of Light and like an idiot he fell for it and went to fetch it. But once he tried to fight my shadow the tip broke and I was set free. Once Tyrone realized what he had done he tried to fight me but it was no use. The second I absorbed his soul all of his memories were mine. Including the one about his beloved wife and unborn child, for children's souls give me more strength. The purer the soul the more power I get. So, I set off to find you as Tyrone and it was so easy to make Tyrone's wife believe her own dear husband wanted to kill his own daughter. But her brother tried to fight me but I killed him and then I was about to kill her, and she did the unthinkable. She killed herself not only robbing me of two souls but of your location. Still I learned the location of you from your uncle's soul. Still I was much too weak to travel so I stayed in the darkened woods for years killing anything that came my way and slowly gaining more strength. Then just recently to my utter amazement I heard of my old foe the Dragon Warrior saving China from some peacock. My mouth water as I wondered what his soul would taste like so I traveled here to find and kill him. Even greater surprise I find you Tyrone's daughter and so now I can kill two birds with one stone," Oblivion explained as he chuckled at Tigress. Tigress couldn't believe it this monster killed her father and her uncle. Was the reason her mother sent her to the orphanage and killed herself. Made her an orphan and now was trying to kill her love and destroy her home. She didn't bloody think so.

"You monster I will destroy you before you can harm another innocent again!" she growled and leaped at Oblivion.

"Funny your father said the exact same thing before I killed him," Oblivion stated and the battle was on. Tigress sent punch after punch at Oblivion but he just swayed away. The he punched Tigress so hard she was knocked into the Peach Tree. "Temper my dear learn to control it," Oblivion chuckled. Tigress growled at him and lunged forward striking him with her claws. Oblivion yelled out in pain but soon chuckled. "Wow congratulations little tiger, not even your father could land a hit on me," he said grinning cruelly. Tigress continued to punch him but he grabbed her by the back on her neck and slammed her into the ground. Rain poured from the sky as lightning and thunder clashed. Tigress moaned in pain as she slowly got up. "Give up little tiger you cannot win. My power is as old as time itself," Oblivion told her. "Surrender now and your death will be a quick one I assure you," Oblivion said gently.

"I never quit," Tigress snarled. She leaped at him again but using his tail he wrapped it around her and flew into the air and threw her to the ground.

"Time to end this once and for all," Oblivion said. Then he raised up his paws and a huge gust of dark chi began to form. "Sphere of Darkness!" he yelled and threw it down at Tigress. Just then Po saw Tigress in trouble and ran on all fours to save her.

"Tigress, hold on I am coming!" he yelled. He pushed her out of the way just as the sphere hit him.

"Po, nooo!" Tigress screamed as she held out her paw. But it was too late the sphere hit him and a great shadow fell over the area. Po was on his side not moving a muscle.

"Oh the Dragon Warrior, I was hoping to do battle with him all well I can still play with you little tiger," Oblivion said softly. Tigress ran over to Po and held him in her arms. She knelt down to his chest but felt no heartbeat. Just then Shifu, the rest of the Five, and the Soothsayer came upon Tigress holding a nonmoving Po in her arms. Po's eyes were soulless like Oblivion's and his heart was not beating.

"Po, please you can't leave me. I need you," Tigress cried as she let out a mournful growl. Oblivion just cackled a cold cruel laugh and everyone bowed their heads in true sadness.

"My visions always come true," the Soothsayer whispered as a tear fell from her face.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short I will try to make the next one longer. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Reasons to Live

Chapter 11: Reasons to Live

Po was walking through a forest path. It was bright and sunny as the warm air descended upon him. Down the path was a huge bright light. Brighter than the sun itself and Po was mesmerized by it drawing nearer and nearer. With every step he took it was like he was becoming lighter and lighter. All his troubles were slipping away like he didn't have a care in the world. Still in the back of his mind he felt like something was off. That he was supposed to do something extremely important but he couldn't remember what. Just then a flash of light blinded him and Po shielded his eyes. When he opened them to his utter amazement standing before him was a golden dragon. He was bigger than the Jade Palace itself with golden skin that put the sun and the light down the path to shame. His wings could block out the sun and his eyes were jaded like Po's. A long tail and sharp claws that could cut down a whole forest but he had a kind and wise expression. "Who are you?" Po asked in a soft tone. The dragon before him was so beautiful that Po was in a trance. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just stood there with widened eyes and a disbelief look on his face.

"I am surprised you don't know me Po. But I was born way before you or even Master Oogway was born. My name is Galliard, I was the last Golden Dragon thanks to an ancient demon named Oblivion the Soul Eater and I was the first Dragon Warrior. Oblivion heard of a prophecy that a golden dragon would be his end so he killed my entire race so that prophecy would not come true. My parents gave their lives to protect me by hiding me in a cave when I was just a baby. After that I trained to avenge them and stop Oblivion's reign of terror. I did succeed by forming a sword out of my own good chi and sealing him inside forever. If I have used all my chi I would have destroyed him but I was ashamed and scared of death so I only trapped him. Still after our battle with my last bit of strength I hid him away and then died alone. But you Po are the new Dragon Warrior and must complete what I could not. You must use the Sword of Light to destroy this creature of darkness. Only then will you and the ones you love be safe. But you must return to the world of the living or everyone you love is doomed. Here is the sword and with it I will give you my last ounce of good chi. Oblivion thought the sword was just a prison not his own destruction. He left it in the cave and now I give it to you, Galliard said. Po was astonished as a sword made out of light it glowed pure white. Then he saw Galliard slowly turn into a ball of golden light. "Good luck Dragon Warrior maybe this can be my last act of redemption for my cowardice. Be a better Dragon Warrior than what I was," Galliard begged as the ball went into the sword turning it into pure gold. Po stared at the sword as he digested what Galliard had said. He had to defeat Oblivion but how could he return to the realm of the living. And if Galliard could not defeat Oblivion then what chance did he have?

"Please you must save my daughter," said a familiar voice. Standing before him was Tyrone and two other tigers. Another male with brown eyes and a female tiger that looked just like Tigress but her eyes were a silver blue.

"My niece needs you, please don't let our sacrifices go in vain," begged the browned tiger.

"We will help you but you have to return to the world of the living to save my baby," the female tiger pleaded with tears in her eyes. Just then they like Galliard became balls of light but they went into Po and he felt their strength going into him.

"I have to go back to save Tigress, but how show me how," Po begged. Just then he heard laughter in the distance. Po followed it and he saw again to his surprise another person standing before him. Only this person was a child no older than maybe 11. The person was a panda boy well he looked like a panda but his fur was orange with black stripes but he had Po's black circles around his eyes. And he had Po's jade orbs but sharp tiger teeth and claws.

The figure looked at him and said", Dad, you have to go back mom is in trouble". Then two more figure appeared twin tigers both female but looked different and were about nine years old. The first female was the spinning image of Tigress but had his ears and eye color. Her sister looked like Tigress as well and had all the characteristics of a tiger except her fur was white with black stripes and she had Tigress's eyes.

"Daddy, you have to hurry," said the orange female tiger.

"Please Daddy, you have to go back for it is too late," pleaded the white tiger. Po was amazed was he looking at his and Tigress's future kids. Another surprise came a tiny panda boy no older than four stood next to his brother and sisters. Now he looked just like Po had all his characteristics except he had Tigress's eyes.

"Daddy, hurry mommy needs you," the little panda boy said.

"We all need you, Dad please hurry," the older panda boy said.

"I don't know how to get back", Po told them.

"This way Daddy, follow us", the white tiger said and they led him down a path that was a gateway. He saw Tigress holding his unconscious body as his friends and Master were around him. He saw Oblivion attacking and Shifu fighting Oblivion with Monkey and Mantis helping him. Viper was trying to help Tigress get his body to safety while Crane watched their backs. The Soothsayer was helping as well but was stricken with sadness over what she was seeing. Po glanced down at the sword he held in his paws. Felt the strength of Tigress's family in him and saw his future kids' faces saying they needed him.

"Hold on guys I am coming", he said and jumped through the portal. An electric feeling ran throughout his body. He quickly sat up as he saw a shocked Tigress and Viper looking at him. Even Crane and the Soothsayer were in shock.

"Po, you are alive!" Tigress cried as she wrapped her arms around him kissing his lips like crazy. When they let go Po smiled at her but once he saw Oblivion his face turned serious.

"You guys take the Soothsayer and get to safety, I will deal with him," Po said and holding the sword in his paws he stalked toward Oblivion. Oblivion knocked both Monkey and Mantis to the side. Shifu lunged at him but was caught by the throat and thrown to the ground.

"You call yourselves warriors, ha face it you pathetic mortals no one can stop me!" Oblivion shouted as he let out a cackle. Just then a bolt of golden light struck him causing him to yowl out in utter agony. When he saw who attacked him, his eyes widened with surprise but also fear. Po holding the sword smiled at Oblivion with a determined look.

"I would like to test that theory," he said and the final battle had just begun.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Centuries Old Battle

Chapter 12: Centuries Old Battle

"So, Dragon Warrior you are back from the dead. How nice now I can kill you myself," Oblivion said sneering down at Po. Po just glared back as he prepared to fight. "You already know my name but I do not know yours and since we are old enemies well the first Dragon Warrior and I are old enemies. And since he is not here you will have to do. Tell me your name and let's begin this fight," Oblivion said revealing his piranha teeth.

"My name is Po and I will end your reign of darkness," Po said gripping the Sword of Light tightly in his paws.

"Yeah right I wish I had a gold coin for every time I heard that one," Oblivion muttered. "Now let's fight," Oblivion growled and lunged at Po with full force. Po did a front flip and landed on Oblivion's back and struck the sword into his spikes. Oblivion yowled out in pain as he threw Po off. Po managed to land safely on the ground as Oblivion's spikes fell to the ground. The monster saw this and snarled at Po and began to strike with his claws. Po ducked under one set of claws only to be hit by another set.

"Po!" Tigress yelled as fear overtook her. She let out a growl of her own and raced off to help her panda. She ran up Oblivion's arm and landed on his face scratching him with her claws. Oblivion roared with pain as he tried to swipe Tigress off his face.

"Come on guys we have to help them," Viper said and slithered towards Oblivion. Monkey and Mantis sent kicks from underneath Oblivion's feet as Crane took to the skies and attacked Oblivion's back. Viper sent hit after hit along Oblivion's chest. Oblivion roared that shook the ground itself.

**"Enough!"** he bellowed. He swiped Tigress away with his claws. He used his massive tail to knock Crane into a tree. His giant feet kicked Monkey and Mantis into the ground. His soulless black eyes locked on Viper and he blew her away as if she were a fly. "Time to end this fight and your worthless lives!" Oblivion screamed. "Sphere of Darkness!" he yelled and a familiar ball of evil chi formed in his claws. The Five were too weak to move they would be obliterated. Shifu watched in horror as he was too weak to move.

"No, please not like this it can end like this," he whispered shaking his head in disbelief his eyes widened with fear. Po got to his feet and saw his love and friends in great danger. Glaring at Oblivion he raced forward jumping high in the air as he could. The Sphere of Darkness descended upon him as he cut through. Yet, the darkness was swallowing him whole as he vanished inside.

"Po!" his friends yelled.

"Ha, ha, my sphere will finish him off soon enough and then you all will die!" Oblivion cackled. But to his utter amazement in the center of the sphere a flicker of light was seen. Then a slicing noise was heard and the flicker of light became a beacon as it absorbed the darkness. Po flipped in the air and stumbled to the ground. He was breathing heavily as he tried to find a way to defeat Oblivion. His power was great his chi was darker than anything Po had faced before. How could he defeat this ancient evil? Po looked at the Sword of Light and knew what he had to do. He had to not strike the sword into Oblivion's skin but his soul entirely.

"_Have no fear Po, I will get you in,"_ Tyrone's voice said inside his head.

_ "And we will distract Oblivion, _said the voices of Sierra and Leo.

"Alright the let's finish this once and for all," Po said getting ready.

"Stupid panda even with your friends' help and the Sword of Light, you are still no match for my power," Oblivion cackled.

"This fight isn't over yet, I still have one more trick up my sleeve," Po said. He closed his eyes as he opened his arms wide and felt the souls of Sierra and Leo leave his body. Two bright flashes came out and to everyone's amazement a female tiger that looked like Tigress but had silver blue eyes and another male tiger that had brown eyes stood before Oblivion.

"No, how can this be!" Oblivion said in utter fear. Sierra let out a roar and she and Leo flew at Oblivion and when they touched his skin. Balls of light appeared and more souls were being freed. "No, my souls my precious souls!" Oblivion cried as he tried to swipe at Sierra and Leo. But they were spirits so his claws went right through them.

_ "Quickly Po, while he is distracted", _Tyrone told Po from inside his head.

"Right," Po said as he raced towards Oblivion with the Sword of Light held high. He ran onto Oblivion's arm and jumped straight into his chest. Tyrone covered him in a white light giving Po the power to go straight into Oblivion's body. Darkness surrounded him as he couldn't see two inches in front of him. It was cold so very cold but Po held the Sword of Light tightly and saw what he had come for. Covered in black ooze was Oblivion's own heart and Po with all of his might threw the sword straight into Oblivion's heart. The sword made contact and a ball of golden light was shot through as the darkness was disappearing. Oblivion felt his strength fading for without his souls he was nothing. Then he felt a shot of pain and spots of golden light appeared on his skin. He smacked them away but the biggest one appeared where his heart was. Then in an explosion Oblivion let out a mournful groan and was obliterated. The souls were freed as they flew off towards the night sky to paradise. Tigress awoke with a groan on the ground. She slowly got up and scanned the area. All of her friends were alive and Shifu and the Soothsayer were alive as well. Still she could not find Po and her heart was griped with fear.

"Po, Po where are you?" she called. She found him lying on the ground face down completely still. Her eyes widened as she raced towards him. Kneeling down she held him in her arms. He was completely still and Tigress was afraid he came back to her only to have him leave her again. "Po, please wake up please," she begged as tears fell from her face. The rest of the Five and Shifu along with the Soothsayer looked away with sadness. Po had returned to the land of the living and defeated Oblivion but only to return to the land of the dead. Tears fell from her face as she held her beloved panda close to her chest. Her heart was breaking as she couldn't believe she had lost Po again. A tear fell onto Po's nose and then Tigress's ears picked up something. Po was breathing and she looked down at him with shock. "Po, can you hear me?" she asked silently. He opened his jade orbs and smiled up at her.

"Hey Ti, did we win?" Po asked her his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, yes we did," Tigress cried and smashed her lips onto his. His friends, Master and the Soothsayer ran over to him. Tigress released Po's lips and said firmly", Don't you ever scare me like that again or else I will tie you up and lock you in my room forever."

"Yes mam," Po said chuckling silently. Just then three balls of light descended towards Tigress and Po. They were the three tigers that had helped them defeat Oblivion.

"Are these my?" Tigress began to ask but Po nodded his head before she could finish asking her question. Tigress helped Po to his feet as she stared at the three tigers before her.

"_Hello baby girl, I am Tyrone your father_," Tyrone said smiling proudly at his child.

_"Greetings little warrior I am Leo your Uncle,"_ the browned eyed tiger said smiling at Tigress.

_"I am Sierra your mother,"_ the blue eyed Tiger said smiling with tears flowing from her face. _"I am so proud of you, my little baby girl,"_ Sierra said and hugged her child. Tigress felt cold but at the same time felt warm.

_"Sierra, we have to go,"_ Leo told her as he hugged Tigress goodbye.

_"Good bye my daughter, and take care we will always look out for you,"_ Tyrone said. _"Po, take care of our child and thank you for stopping that demon now we are free,"_ Tyrone said smiling.

"Thank you for all your help," Po said smiling as Sierra walked towards Tyrone and he kissed her lips passionately. Then they released each other and waved good bye to everyone and along with Leo they disappeared into a golden light.

"Good bye mom, dad, and Uncle Leo I will miss you," Tigress said shedding tears of her own. Then she held Po tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on Kitten let's go home," Po said and led her inside the Jade Palace as the sky cleared and the sun came out. All the villagers who woke up that morning had a feeling of great peace and not knowing just a few moments ago that good had won another battle.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. The next and last one is the wedding so hope you all like it.


	13. Dreams Come True

Chapter 13: Dreams Come True

Po stood at the altar waiting patiently. He wore a black tux with a white Lillie as he stared down the aisle. His dad, mom, and Xavier, his biological father was sitting in the front smiling at him. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were all wearing black tuxes and standing to his left. Each one giving him a smile of encouragement and he looked over and saw Viper. She had on white flowers and wore a warm smile. Lanterns hung along the trees as the warm breeze swept around them. Just then the music began to play and Po stood at attention. Shifu wearing a black tux as well was holding Tigress's paw. She wore a simple white dress that had long sleeves, was low cut, and had silver lines along the sides of her dress. On her head was a crown made out of white lilies and a veil covering her face. Around her neck was the necklace Po had made her all those years ago when they were children. A Ying Yang necklace but it was different than the normal version of the Ying Yang symbol. On one side it was orange with a white dot and on the other side it was pure white with an orange dot. According to Po it was the perfect symbol of their friendship and now it was the perfect symbol of their love. "Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the preacher. He was an elderly moose with thick glasses.

"I Shifu, her father does," Shifu said smiling as he gave Tigress's paw to Po. She knelt down so Shifu could lift the veil up and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you Tigress, my precious daughter," Shifu said shedding a tear.

"I love you too Father," Tigress said shedding a tear of her own. Then Shifu stepped back and sat with Po's parents as he smiled at his daughter and at his future son-in-law.

""Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this joyous occasion to bring Po and Tigress together in holy matrimony. If anyone here objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said. He looked around but the area was silent. So, he smiled and continued on with the service. "The couples have written their own vows so Po, I will allow you to go first", the preacher said.

Po smiled at Tigress and began to say his vows," Tigress, you and I have been best friends since as far as I can remember. Whenever I was in trouble you were always there watching my back and making me feel safe. I could tell you my darkest secrets and you would never tell. You made me feel brave and confident in myself and in my opinion you helped me become the Dragon Warrior and I thank you for helping defeat Tai-Lung, Shen, and now Oblivion. You, the rest of the Five, and Shifu have become part of my family and I know I mess up a lot but for some odd reason you still love me. I am truly happy you accepted me as your mate and husband. And I promise to always protect you and keep you safe like you kept me safe. I will only make you laugh and keep you smiling for I hate to see you unhappy. You complete me to my very soul Ti and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy because you always made me happy. I love you Tigress, never forget that," Po said shedding tears. Even the preacher wiped a tear away as he looked over at Tigress. The female tiger was almost in tears for she was touched my Po's words and knew that he meant every word.

"Now I will let Tigress read her vows," the preacher said smiling at Tigress.

"Po, when I was young I was seen as a monster for my claws and strength. Everyone ran in fear of me until I met Shifu and he helped me control my strength and adopted me as his daughter. Yet, I thought no matter how hard I tried I would always be seen as a monster. Until I met you and I thank whatever divine power there was that day that led you to me. When I looked into your jade orbs I never once saw fear. Just love and kindness and it touched me to my very soul. When other kids called me a monster you made them stop even if it meant putting yourself in harm's way. It made me see that you truly cared and you protected me like I protected you. When I was with you I felt safe that I could be myself and you never ran away from me when I was all hardcore. I felt special and now we can spend the rest of our lives together. And I vow to protect you and still watch your back like you always did for me. Thank you Po, for bringing me out of the darkness and into the light. I love you," Tigress said as tears fell from her face. Everyone in the crowd was soon in tears as the preacher continued on.

"Po do you take Tigress to be you're lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" he asked him.

Po took Tigress's paw and said", I do".

"Tigress, do you take Po as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold for better or worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked her.

"I do," Tigress said smiling.

"Then I ask for the rings which is a symbol of your eternal love for one another", the preacher said. Viper gave her ring to Tigress and Crane handed Po his ring. They slipped the rings on each other's paws as the preacher said;" Now I happily pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Po held Tigress by the waist as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck as tears of joy fell from her face. Monkey and Mantis started bawling as they hugged each other and Crane smiled over at Viper as the female snake shed a tear for her brother and sister and smiled at Crane. Flowers were tossed in the air as the crowd gave the couple a joyous cheer. Po and Tigress released each other as they stood before the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Ping," the preacher said as he began to clap. Po and Tigress smiled at each other and knew that they were going to have a very happy life together. In the back the Soothsayer smiled for she knew they were going to have a happy life for she had foreseen it and a smile came to the old goat lady's face.

Epilogue

Po and Tigress soon built a house in the meadow where they used to play as children. Po continued being the Dragon Warrior and with Tigress and the Furious Five they kept the Valley of Peace safe from evil. And they did have four children the ones Po saw in the Spirit World. A black and striped panda boy named Zander, two twin tiger girls, one white and black, the other orange and black. The white and black girl tiger's name was Selene and the orange and black one's name was Tamera. Their last child was a black and white panda boy named Wyatt. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end

Author's Note: Hey guys in case you all are wondering I might be doing a sequel using Po and Tigress kids but I am unsure as to what it will be about. If anyone has any suggestions pm me when you can and hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
